


[podfic] And Happiness Is What You Need So Bad

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Djinni & Genies, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of deirdre_c's fic "And Happiness Is What You Need So Bad."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Upon discovering a hidden room in the Men of Letters’ library, Sam accidentally releases a djinn.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:27:56</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And Happiness Is What You Need So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Happiness Is What You Need So Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165745) by deirdre_c. 



**Story:** [And Happiness Is What You Need So Bad](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/487331.html)  
 **Author:** deirdre_c  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Author’s Summary:** Upon discovering a hidden room in the Men of Letters’ library, Sam accidentally releases a djinn.  
 **Length:** 00:27:56

 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a treat for tipsyxkitty for #ITPE! You can check out the #ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html).

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/And%20Happiness%20Is%20What%20You%20Need%20So%20Bad/And%20Happiness%20Is%20What%20You%20Need%20So%20Bad.mp3) (25.9 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/And%20Happiness%20Is%20What%20You%20Need%20So%20Bad/01%20And%20Happiness%20Is%20What%20You%20Need%20So%20Bad.m4b) (13.8 MB)

**Stream it here:**   


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
